Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer was a federal agent responsible for helping save the United States on many occasions. He has taken a leadership role in various covert and undercover missions, and served as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. His dedication to keeping U.S. citizens safe has led him to make some deep personal sacrifices. Jack has lost his job, his family, his friends, and, as of the end of Day 5, his freedom. Before Day 1 : Read more about Jack Bauer Before Day 1 Jack Bauer was born in Santa Monica, California, 36 years before Day 1. Before being recruited into CTU, he was a member of the United States Army's elite Special Forces and of the Los Angeles Police Department's SWAT team. Teri Bauer was Jack's wife and the mother of his daughter, Kim. After Operation Nightfall, Jack became distant and withdrawn, leading to a separation six months before Day 1. During the separation, Jack had an affair with Nina Myers. Shortly before Day 1, Jack moved back in with Teri and Kim, and the couple began working hard to repair their marriage. Kim remained very resentful towards her mother, even after Jack moved back in. A year before Day 1, Jack built a case against three CTU agents and had them arrested for taking bribes. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house. Immediately afterwards, Nina Myers called him into an urgent meeting with Richard Walsh at CTU where they learned of a planned assassination attempt on the life of Senator David Palmer. Walsh pulled Jack aside and informed him of a possible conspiracy within CTU to kill Palmer and to trust no one else. George Mason arrived and provided Jack with secured access to nationwide data, but wouldn't reveal the source of their information. Jack shot Mason with a tranquilizor, then gathered information with which to blackmail him. After waking him up, Jack threatened to send Chappelle incriminating evidence if he didn't reveal the source of the information on the shooter. Having no choice, Mason did so, then left CTU with threatening words. Jack's history as an elite soldier came back to haunt him as the sons of war criminal Victor Drazen plotted to assassinate Senator David Palmer and frame Jack for the murder. Drazen employee Ira Gaines took Jack's wife Teri and daughter Kim hostage, forcing Jack to participate in the scheme. When Jack managed to not only avoid killing Palmer but rescue Teri and Kim, the Drazens put CTU spy Yelena into play. Jack killed Victor Drazen and both his sons, but paid a steep price - Teri, who had recently discovered she was pregnant, was shot to death at the end of the day. After Day 1 After Teri's death, Kim blamed her father and moved away from home. Jack became depressed and went on indefinite leave from CTU. Day 2 George Mason and Tony Almeida requested that Jack come in to help with the nuclear weapon crisis of Day 2. Initally, Jack refused to help, but agreed to come in on a limited basis when President David Palmer personally asked for his assistance. Jack contacted Kim and told her to get out of Los Angeles. However, she stayed in the city to help Megan Matheson, giving Jack cause to worry about her safety for most of the day. When Jack volunteered for the suicide mission to fly a nuclear bomb into the Mojave Desert, he and Kim had a chance to say goodbye. However, George Mason took over the mission at the last minute, and Jack survived with a new lease on life. Later in the day, an audio recording seeming to implicate three Middle-Eastern countries in the attack turned up. Jack believed it to be false, and teamed up with Kate Warner, Yusuf Auda, and Jonathan Wallace to try and find proof. When he found the man who created the recording, Alex Hewitt, he discovered that Sherry Palmer had a part in the earlier events of the day. Jack convinced Sherry to wear a wire and elicit a confession from Peter Kingsley, and was able to save David Palmer's presidency. He then returned to work for CTU. 24: The Game Six months after the events of Day 2, a new terrorist threat introduced Jack to Chase Edmunds, and the two found they worked well together. Kim was kidnapped during the course of the day, but Jack rescued her - only to have girlfriend Kate Warner taken as well. After a firefight on a yacht, Kate was safe, and Chase and Tony Almeida took a wounded Jack to the hospital. Midnight Sun Undercover with environmental group Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment, Jack took down a group of eco-terrorists trying to sabotage the oil field under the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge. Chase was also loaned to CTU Fairbanks for this operation. Stories Some time after the game, Jack went undercover with drug lords Hector and Ramon Salazar and became addicted to heroin as part of his cover. During this time, the Salazars sent him to the Hotel Long Beach to pick up a package and prove his loyalty to them. While there, he and undercover DEA agent Enrique Hinojosa stopped a group of Chechen separatists from blowing up the hotel and two ambassadors. Jack tried to fight his addiction; however, he was not able to quit until he got into a drug rehabilitation program. He also organized an operation to get Ramon Salazar put in prison. At the same time, Chase Edmunds transfered over to CTU Los Angeles as Jack's partner. Jack got Kim a position at CTU Los Angeles, hoping to keep her safely under his watch. Day 3 Bauer was the head of the CTU Los Angeles domestic unit during Day 3 and was a key part of the mission to secure the deadly Cordilla Virus. Bauer discovered that his partner, Chase Edmunds, was romantically involved with his daughter Kim Bauer and started treating Edmunds differently. Bauer later realized that his behavior was unacceptable and decided to accept the relationship. Day 3 began as an undercover sting operation set up by Gael Ortega, Tony Almeida and Bauer to get a hold of the Cordilla Virus. In order to do that,they needed to break Ramon Salazar out of prison while maintaining Jack's cover and create a fake threat for CTU on chasing down Kyle Singer. However, once they got to buy the virus, Nina Myers, the woman who killed his wife, showed up to bid on the virus. Michael Amador, the man who was selling the virus, double crossed both of them and fled back to Los Angeles. Myers was captured but tried to escape while being questioned. During her escape attempt Meyers was discovered by Kimberly Bauer who threatened to shoot her. Nina didn't believe her and tried to kill Kim, but Jack shot her before she could get a shot off. As Nina laid on the ground, injured, Bauer shot Nina in cold blood. Another lead led Bauer to find Stephen Saunders, a man he worked on Operation Nightfall with, was behind the Cordilla Virus. Bauer was ordered by President Palmer to kill Ryan Chapelle in order to prevent the release of the Cordilla Virus into the population. Although Chapelle and Bauer had always been at odds, this action greatly disturbed him. This act was honored with the silent clock. Bauer was able to get to Saunders through Saunders' daughter, but was forced to threaten to throw Saunders' daughter and intentionally expose her to the virus. He was about three feet from the door when Saunders agreed to help stop the release of the virus. At the end of Day 3, Bauer was forced to chop off the arm of Chase Edmunds in order to stop the Cordilla Virus from being released, as the virus was attached to Edmunds' arm. After the crisis was over, Bauer returned to his car and cried. He received a call to return to work, and immediately started his car. After Day 3 ]] Three months after the events of Day 3, Erin Driscoll became the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. She was uncompromising and saw Jack's previous addiction to heroin as a major weakness, so she fired him. She offered to help him find a job, but he declined. He got a job at the Department of Defense working for Secretary of Defense James Heller. Jack met and became romantically involved with Audrey Raines while working with her father. He did not return to CTU until Day 4. Day 4 As part of his duties at the Department of Defense, Jack returned to CTU to meet with Erin Driscoll. During the meeting, Jack became involved with the ongoing investigation. He shot Tomas Sherak in the leg and discovered that Secretary of Defense James Heller would be targeted shortly. The information came too late, and Secretary Heller was kidnapped along with his daughter, Audrey Raines. Jack was also held by CTU for illegally torturing a suspect. Jack later learned from Chloe O'Brian that Andrew Paige knew information connected to Heller and Audrey's kidnapping. Jack and Director of Field Operations Ronnie Lobell went to meet with Andrew, but terrorist Kalil Hasan got to him first. While pursuing Kalil, Jack and Ronnie got into a scuffle and Ronnie cuffed Jack. After Kalil shot Ronnie, Jack managed to get the keys and went after Kalil. When Erin Driscoll learned Bauer refused to pursue Kalil and bring him in, she made it a priority to bring Bauer into custody. With the help of Chloe, Jack was able to follow Kalil undetected. In order to buy some time, Jack was forced to stage a robbery at a local convience store. When the LAPD found out, Jack was forced to take Kalil hostage. Jack allowed Kalil to go, who stole a vehicle. After being captured by the police, Erin reinstated Jack on a provisional basis, making him the temporary Director of Field Operations. Kalil became suspicious and in order to keep the location of Heller a secret, he drove his car into a truck and committed suicide. Jack was able to find the location of Heller and he performed a successful rescue operation, which was seen all over the internet. After Jack and Heller ran out of clips, Omar came out with Audrey as his hostage. With the help from Marines, Jack was able to kill Omar and save Audrey's life. Audrey told Jack that she recognized a man while she was in the warehouse with her father. Jack showed Audrey all the casuality photos, but she didn't find the man she was looking for. The two of them went to a look at surveillance footage at Felsted Security. While looking through the footage, CTU agents were killed and Jack was fired out. Jack made a call to the only person he could trust and Tony Almeida showed up, saving Jack and Audrey's lives. Tony brought Jack and Audrey back to his apartment to use his computer. Eventually Jack learned that the mole in CTU was Sarah Gavin, but she was set up by Marianne Taylor. Audrey was transported back to CTU and Tony agreed to help Jack pursue the suspect. After restraining Henry Powell, Tony agreed to help Jack find Dina Araz, who had connections to terrorists behind the day's events. After Lee Castle used excessive force against Dina, Tony jumped all over Lee's actions. Lee became angered and Jack told him to respect Tony's wishes. Dina agreed to help Jack find an override device, which could meltdown 104 nuclear plants in the country, if her son Behrooz Araz received immunity for his involvement in Secretary Heller and Audrey's kidnapping. Tony escorted Dina and Behrooz back to CTU and was reinstated at CTU on a provisional basis. Jack soon learned that Audrey's estranged husband Paul Raines leased a building where the terrorist's planned the days attacks. After learning Paul had no real connection to the terrorists, Jack decided to go after Habib Marwan, the man behind the day's events. With help from second-in-command Curtis Manning, Jack pursued Marwan. Curtis shut down the override device, while Jack went after Marwan. After killing a CTU field agent, Marwan disguised himself and managed to escape. CTU soon learned that Marwan was working at McLennan-Forster for years under an alias. Jack decided to investigate some of Marwan's files and Paul went with him. The files that Paul managed to obtain would incriminate the company and Gene McLennan in the day's events. In order to protect themselves, they set off a Electromagnetic pulse bomb, which would wipe out all electronic devies within a 8 mile ratius. With help from civilians, Jack and Paul managed to hold off commandoes hired by the company and CTU luckily arrived. One of the commandoes shot towards Jack and Paul pushed him away, getting hit himself. In order to find Marwan, CTU and Jack agreed to grant Dina immunity if she helped them in a undercover opertation. Dina's orders were to visit one of Marwan's men and pretend to be taking Jack hostage. Marwan's men quickly figured out CTU would be tracking them, so they switched vehicles in a tunnel. After attempting to fire at Marwan, Dina was killed and Jack was taken to Marwan's base. Marwan offered a trade, Jack for Behrooz and CTU cooperated. Jack was quickly brought back to CTU and learned that Michelle Dessler, former colleague and ex-wife of Tony, was acting as the CTU director. CTU soon obtained evidence that revealed Mitch Anderson stole a stealth fighter and was attempting to shoot down Air Force One, carrying President John Keeler and his son. Jack attempted to talk Mitch out of going through with the attack, but Mitch didn't respond. Keeler managed to survive and was in critical condition, while Keeler's son died. Jack makes it his main objective to find Marwan, but Audrey informs him finding the nuclear football should be his primary goal. With the help from two civilians, Jack managed to get the football from Marwan's men, but Marwan stole a section out of the playbook. With the location of multiple warheads in his possession, Marwan was able to obtain nuclear missiles. After Curtis brings in a sensitive suspect, Marwan hired a lawyer to get a court order against any forced interrogation. In order to find out Marwan's location, Jack was forced to knock out a US Marshal and interrogate the suspect himself. When acting president Charles Logan learned Jack went against his orders, he ordered Secret Service to bring Bauer in. Jack and CTU would of restrained Marwan, but the Secret Service agents jeopardized the mission. Logan soon learned that his actions against Bauer were wrong and he released Jack. Chief advisor Mike Novick suggested to bring in someone more suitable for handling the situation, former president David Palmer. After talking with Jack, Palmer learned that a man named Lee Jong knew the whereabouts of Marwan. However, Jong was being protected in the Chinese Consulate and the Chinese refused to give him up. Palmer authorized a covert operation lead by Jack and Curtis. After restraining Jong, soldiers fired at Bauer and his men, who did not fire back. Jack managed to escape, but Jong was shot and in need of medical attention. Jack barged into the CTU medical room, where Paul was undergoing surgery. Jack forced Dr. Marc Bersson to abandon Paul and work on Jong at gunpoint. Paul died shortly after, leaving Audrey devastated and angered at Jack. The consulate was killed in friendly fire and Cheng Zhi headed an investigation. Zhi discovered the face of a CTU agent in video footage and went over to CTU for questioning. Bill Buchanan, who was leading CTU, distracted Zhi in order for Jack to get the agent out of the building. Jack was successful in getting Agent Howard Bern to safety. Edgar Stiles discovered information suggesting Richard Heller was involved in his father's kidnapping. Richard was brought in and interrogated by his father and sister. Richard eventually confessed that he slept with a man, while the man's girlfriend made a phone call on his cellular phone. The woman happened to be an assassin named Mandy, responsible for an attempt on Palmer's life four and a half years earlier. Jack and CTU managed to corner Mandy, but she managed to sneak up on Lee and fire at him. She took Tony hostage and called Michelle, who had decided to leave her job and live with Tony. Mandy forced Michelle to leave space open for an escape. Michelle worked with Bill in having agents hidden. When Mandy found out, she blew up her car killing both Tony and herself. Jack was devastated over the death of his best friend. While looking at video footage, Jack discovered evidence that proved it wasn't Tony nor the hostile in the car. After falling a trail, Jack found Mandy and Tony in the garage. Curtis snucked up on Mandy and restrained her. Mandy agreed to give up Marwan's location for immunity. Despite the attempt on his life years earlier, Palmer agreed with Logan and Novick in granting Mandy's request. Jack and Curtis found Marwan, who attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the side of the building. Jack managed to catch him, but Marwan used a knife to cut Jack's hand. Jack eventually let go of Marwan, who dropped to his death. Jack was then informed that the Chinese found out about his involvement in the abduction earlier. He was told that he would be brought back to China and would be put on trial. Logan's Chief of Staff Walt Cummings suggested that Bauer knew sensitive National Security information, that would implicate the government in the operation. Walt sent Dale Spalding to kill Jack, but Mike Novick learned about the plan. Informing Palmer, Jack was contacted and coerced with Chloe, Tony, and Michelle to fake his death. After talking to President Palmer for the last time, Jack walked off and didn't turn back. After Day 4 Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. Twelve months after Day 4, Jack was found alive in Chicago, where Chloe informed him that someone had hacked into her computer and discovered Jack's death had been faked. Jack eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Just before Day 5, Jack was living under the assumed name of Frank Flynn and was renting a room from Diane Huxley. Day 5 As Day 5 began, Jack was turned away from work at an oil refinery, but the foreman promised him work the next day. Moments later, in Los Angeles, longtime friend President David Palmer was assassinated. He quickly learned of this news by television and teared up. Minutes later Jack received a panicked phone call from Chloe O'Brian begging him for help. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler had been attacked and there were people chasing Chloe. Jack realized he must return to his old life and save Chloe, so he gathered his equipment and headed for Los Angeles. As Jack was heading to Los Angeles, he was forced to take Derek Huxley, Diane's son, along. When they met up with Chloe, Bauer was able to distract an assassin and found out that he was being set up for Palmer's assassination. Realizing it was this assassin, Haas, who killed Palmer, Bauer killed him in cold blood. With Derek and Chloe, Bauer was able to get into Wayne Palmer's apartment, where David was staying. Jack and Wayne discovered a clue that led Jack to a man in the Ontario Airport. Jack was trapped in the airport when Russian terrorists took over the building. He later discovered Derek had also been taken hostage, and was forced to surrender to the terrorists to spare Derek's life. When he was forced to give CTU bad intel, he inserts a hidden message that Lynn McGill picked up on and saved the life of several agents. While inside, Jack discovered there was a plant in the hostages, but was called back to CTU before he could put all the clues back together. He was quickly cleared of the murder charges, and then began to think that he was targeted by someone in Logan's administration. This was quickly proven to be true when Spenser Wolff (unknowingly) let an assassin into CTU that was meant for Jack. It was revealed that President Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, had some involvement in the day's events. Bauer was forced to go to the Presidential retreat, where he planed to meet up with Mike Novick in private. They were intercepted by the Secret Service before they can meet, however. Bauer was able to convince Aaron Pierce to let him in with the president and forced Cummings to confess. This led Jack to Jacob Rossler, who was killed before he could lead Bauer to the terrorists. This forced Jack to assume Rossler's identity. Jack assisted two terrorists in getting VX gas into a mall, but then defied orders and blew his cover in order to save civilians at the mall. James Nathanson, who was working with Cummings, called and asked to speak with Bauer. He was being hunted by the terrorists and wants Jack's help. Jack was unable to save his life, but Nathanson was able to give Jack a chip which lead him to the Omicron Corporation. This lead Jack to former boss Christopher Henderson. Henderson at first appeared to be helping Bauer, but later was discovered to be trying to kill him. Bauer was able to catch up with Henderson and tried to get information out of him. Henderson refused to talk, even after Bauer shots Henderson's wife in the leg. Henderson was brought into CTU. When he returned, Kim Bauer was there waiting. She was not happy to be at CTU, and, while glad her father was alive, did not want to be a part of his life. Moments later CTU was attacked by terrorists with the nerve gas. Jack and a few other staff members became trapped in a room. Henderson, who was moved to the holding area, killed longtime CTU member and Bauer's friend Tony Almeida before Jack could save him. Jack tracked down another lead, Collette Stenger, who indicated that she had received a blueprint, which she sold to the terrorists, from Audrey Raines. Stenger later admitted that Henderson told her to implicate Audrey. He and Curtis Manning then teamed up to prevent Vladimir Bierko from releasing gas into homes throughout Los Angeles through the Wilshire Gas Company and, in the process, completeled destroys the gas company's building. Suspecting the conspiracy went higher up, Jack began to operate under the theory that Vice President Hal Gardner was behind the events. Wayne Palmer found out that Evelyn Martin, Martha Logan's aide, had evidence proving who was behind the attacks, but her daughter Amy had been kidnapped by Henderson. Bauer and Wayne were able to save Amy and learn that President Charles Logan was behind the attacks. Shortly thereafter, Logan placed a warrant out of Bauer's arrest. Jack and Wayne broke into the bank that contained the evidence and were able to escape in a police car. Jack was using his connection with Secretary of Defense James Heller to try and take down Logan. While waiting for Heller to confront Logan, Jack, Audrey, and Heller's security team were attacked at Van Nuys Airfield. Henderson was able to escape with the recording. Jack followed Henderson with the help of Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian. Henderson was caught and returned to CTU; however, Jack discovered that the recording was handed off to a third party. Jack, with the help of Chloe, was able to track the recording to a person on a diplomatic plane. Jack stowed on board and hijacked the plane. With Chloe's help, Jack discovered that the copilot of the plane had the recording. President Logan, meanwhile, was aware that Bauer was on the plane with the recording, and orderred the plane to be shot down by an F-18 fighter jet. The copilot and Jack were successful in their attempt to land the plane on a deserted stretch of freeway before the F-18 fighter could intercept the plane. Jack escaped the area through the help of Curtis Manning and a TAC team. Jack returned the recording to CTU, where it was deleted by Miles Papazian. Without the recording, Jack had no proof that Logan was behind the nerve gas plot. Soon after, it was discovered that Vladimir Bierko had escaped. Jack promised Henderson, who was now in CTU custody, to help him disappear if Henderson helped find Bierko. Jack, with the help of Henderson, tracked Bierko to an arms dealer named Joseph Malina. Data from one if Milana's computers lead to the discovery that Bierko was going to attack and attempt to commondere a Russian submarine called the "Natalia", which was docked in a civilian dock while being inspected by United States Navy personell. Jack led a team to retake the Natalia. Henderson was forced to come with Jack, but asked for a gun. Jack gave Henderson a gun, and instructed Henderson to disarm the missles on the sub which were about to be launched into major metropolitian areas of the west coast. Jack and his team defeated Bierko and his remaining henchmen, but Henderson attempted to escape after stopping the missles. Jack then killed Henderson in cold blood after Henderson tried to shoot Jack with the unloaded gun Jack had given him. With Bierko and Henderson finally dead, Jack set his sights on President Logan. While Chloe and her ex-husband Morris O'Brian modified digital recording equipment for him, Jack was able to infultrate the Presidental retreat with the help of Mike Novick and Aaron Pierce. With Pierce's help, Jack boarded a Navy helicopter which was to carry President Logan to meet with President Palmer's casket before it was flown back to Washington, D. C. Jack commondered the helicopter and flew it to a secluded warehouse where he was met by Morris. Morris handed Jack the digital recording equipment and Jack promptly began to question Logan, who refused to confess, even though Jack threated to kill him. However, Jack was unable to pull the trigger and was soon caught by the Secret Service. Before being taken into custody, Jack was able to plant a small recording device on a pen that Logan carried in his pocket. This device recorded a conversation Logan then had with his wife Martha which proved his involvement in the day's events. This recording was received by Chloe who played for the Attorney General. Logan was arrested after he finished his speech in front of Palmer's casket. Jack was released from custody and was reunited with Audrey Raines. A CTU agent then annouced that Jack had a phone call from his daughter, Kim. Jack went to take the phone call, only to be kidnapped by several masked men. The masked men were revealed to be Chinese operatives. Jack Bauer had been taken captive by Cheng Zhi, former head of security at the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. As Day 5 drew to a close, Jack Bauer found himself in the bowels of a freighter on its way to China. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: I have killed two people since midnight. I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are now. * Jack Bauer: That's the problem with people like you, George. You want results, but you never want to get your hands dirty. I'd start rolling up your sleeves. * Jack Bauer: There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. * Jack Bauer: Mrs. Palmer, I am not a politician, and I am not going to debate this with you. * Jack Bauer: Shut up stupid, you just fired at a federal agent. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr. President, it's been an honor. *'Jack Bauer:' Let's get something straight, kid. The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you. Now get in the van. See more memorable quotes by Jack Bauer.... Notes The Bauer home phone number during Day 1 was 310-555-3067 and they lived on 10th. Trivia * Jack Bauer is one of four characters to have appeared in all five seasons, the others being David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Aaron Pierce. Of these four, only Jack and Aaron Pierce are still alive. * During Day 1 and Day 2, Jack's primary weapon was the SIG P228. His weapon of choice during Day 3, Day 4, and Day 5 was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. * Jack's password for the video archives as of Day 1 was C22717. This was given to Paul Wilson in the finale episode of Day One. * As seen in the pilot episode of Day Three, Jack's Badge Number is 9431066 and Jack's Employee Number is 68025638X. It also states personal facts, such as Jack being 5' 10'', 168 pounds, and having green eyes. Appearances See Also * Jack Bauer Before Day 1 * The Bauer-Almeida Connection * The Death of Jack Bauer * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * Memorable quotes by Jack Bauer Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Bauer, Jack Category:Featured Articles